


Eye of the Storm

by Aviss



Series: Spies Like Us [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - James Bond Fusion, Brienne as Bond, Cats, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Jaime as Q, Jaime/Brienne Appreciation Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: Jaime misses Brienne while she's not home and spoils the cats.He'd wanted to pull some strings and get Brienne out of Volantis, where she had been completing a mission, but Olenna had refused his request on the grounds that all the agents in non-critical missions were stranded because King's Landing's airport was closed. It would be favouritism if he was allowed to use their position to bring Brienne back while the others remained where they were.For JB Week 2019 day one. Spring/Freaky Weather





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> For day one of JB Week 2019, prompt Spring/Freaky weather
> 
> Just a bit of fluff in the Bond AU universe, no redeeming qualities except fluff happiness and cats :)

Jaime wakes up startled, his heart beating wildly in his chest as if he was waking from a nightmare. He takes a deep breath, extends his hand and touches the other side of the bed, swallowing his disappointment at the cold, empty space there. 

Oh, right, Brienne hasn't come back yet.

There is a violent flash of light and a loud crash of thunder. Outside, everything is dark in spite of being barely five pm in the middle of spring. All because of these storms. It has been raining non-stop for the past two days and Brienne's flights have been getting delayed and cancelled due to the storms. 

He'd wanted to pull some strings and get Brienne out of Volantis, where she had been completing a mission, but Olenna had refused his request on the grounds that all the agents in non-critical missions were stranded because King's Landing's airport was closed. It would be favouritism if he was allowed to use their position to bring Brienne back while.the others remained where they were.

"Everybody knows she's my favourite, there was even a poll going around about that," Jaime had countered while Olenna stared at him, unamused. Margaery was somewhere behind him in the office, and he could feel her smile, even if he couldn't see it. "And we both know I'm your favourite." He smiled in that way that was guaranteed to make Olenna reach for the gun that, luckily, she didn't carry anymore. 

"My least favourite and a pebble in my shoe I seem to be unable to rid myself of," Olenna had replied, lips pursed. "Out, before I decide to send her on another mission as soon as she lands. She's resting already in a hotel, technically, I could."

"You wouldn't," he had said, horrified. Except she would just to prove a point, and it would be Brienne who ended up suffering for it, so Jaime had left her office, Margaery's amusement directed at him this time, and gone back to sulk in his office, trying and failing to hail her on comms. 

He's not worried about the lack of contact because he knows Brienne finished her mission successfully and completely undetected. She's one of the best for a reason, but Jaime hates not speaking to her, and not having her at home. 

There's a loud meow from outside the door and Jaime stands up and lets Honor and Glory in; if Brienne doesn't like the cats in the bedroom, she should be home to enforce the rule about no kitties in the bedroom. Besides, she's the one who got the cats for him, at least the first one, it's her own damned fault he got attached to them. 

Jaime goes to the kitchen and makes sure their food bowl and water fountain are full and in working order respectively, checks the awful weather outside and grimaces at the sheets of rain falling like the world is ending. He grabs a book from the bookcase and returns to his room, where the cats have taken over his bed like they usually do. 

He smiles at the balls of fur and climbs on the bed as well, reclining against the headboard to read for a while, Honor and Glory burrowing against his side. He must fall asleep like that, his book tumbling from nerveless fingers, because the next he knows he has Brienne's voice in his ear. It's a habit he can't seem to kick, or want to, to always keep an earbud on while she's away. 

"Jaime, are you awake?" She sounds tentative, as if she doesn't want to wake him up if he is asleep, but after two days of no communication, Jaime wouldn't care if she had started shouting at him. 

"Brienne?" He blinks the sleep from his eyes and yawns, his speech garbled. "I'm awake."

She chuckles. "You don't sound it."

"I was reading, just resting my eyes." Outside is dark and thunder rumbles again, Honor meows pitifully by his side, startled. "Shh, it's nothing," he whispers, rubbing the cat's head. 

"Is that a cat in the bedroom, Jaime?" Brienne asks, her tone suggesting she already knows the answer. Jaime continues petting the cat, feeling the vibration under his hand when Honor starts purring. 

"Of course not," he lies, badly. He knows from experience that the earbud is sensitive enough to pick up Honor's loud purring. He makes a point to scratch under his chin to see if he can make him louder, like reeving up an engine. "You don't want the cats on the bed."

She sighs, loudly. "I don't want to confuse them because when I am home we don't let them on the bed."

"We don't let them on the bed when you're home because we use the bed for activities which would scar our furry babies for life; when I'm alone I'm just sleeping and they keep me company," Jaime says, smiling at the blush he knows must be staining her cheeks. He feels tempted to ask her to video call, it's been too long since he saw her face, but in the end, he prefers to close his eyes and see her in his mind. 

"Only because you can't keep your hands to yourself," she doesn't sound as unhappy about it as her words would suggest.

"With you close, of course I can't," he says, and he can hear the grin in his voice. He decides to change the subject before he develops a problem she's too far away to lend a hand with. "When are you coming home? Have you heard anything about your flight?"

He knows the airport is not likely to reopen until at least the next day, and there isn't much either of them can do. Maybe he can entice Brienne into some phone sex, though it's likely Bran or one of the other hackers is monitoring their lines. That is enough to dampen any enthusiasm on his part.

"Soon," Brienne says, and she sounds amused and secretive. Not like she sounded the last time they spoke when she was as irritated by the delay as he was. Jaime knows her tones of voice well enough, as his heart starts racing at the mischievousness in it.

Jaime sits up, wide awake. "_How soon_?"

"As soon as the lift reaches the penthouse?" 

Jaime is out of the bed in a flash, kicking the poor cat in his haste if the angry yowl is any indication, and crossing the living room before she even has the time to laugh. 

He throws the door open and there she is, stepping out of the lift, her suitcase by her side. She's drenched, her hair sticking to her skull and dripping on the expensive carpet, her shirt stuck to her torso, there are dark circles under her eyes, evidence of lack of sleep and a long transfer, and there is a scratch under one of her eyes, probably a leftover from her mission.

Brienne's here and she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. 

Jaime's on her in a second, dragging her inside while claiming her mouth like a starving man. Brienne laughs into his mouth, kicking their door closed, and grabs handfuls of his shirt, pressing him closer. 

"How did you make it?" he asks once they have to part for breath. "_Olenna refused me_."

She kisses him again, slower this time, savouring the moment and their proximity. "While you were annoying Lady O, I called Dany. She has many contacts in Slaver's Bay and the Summer Islands. She agreed to find me alternative transportation if you make her one of the modified guns."

Those are a pain to make and he's been limiting production because it takes ages to finish them, some agents have protested that he plays favourites while others have been looking for ways to get one. Dany's smart, she's just gone up in his estimation.

"You're a genius," Jaime says, already pushing her jacket from her shoulders and pulling her along towards the bedroom. Brienne laughs and lets herself be dragged, shedding her clothes and his on the way. "I'll make her as many as she wants."

They both click their earbuds off and toss them aside right before entering the bedroom, a lesson learned after their last reunion sex was interrupted before it started by a very embarrassed P, Brienne's face was a fetching pink for two whole weeks after that every time she saw Pod. 

Lighting crashes outside the room illuminating it for a moment, two pairs of bright eyes looking at them from the bed. "Are you going to kick them out now?" Brienne asks, letting go of Jaime and going to bed, uncaring of her nudity, to greet the cats. 

Jaime looks at her as she deposits a kiss on Honor's massive ginger belly and another one on Glory's dark head, the purring of the beasts in crescendo. Jaime would love to take a picture of her like that, laid out on the bed, smiling and bare, but she would never allow something like that. He'll have to commit it to his memory for when she leaves again.

"You know, you have three days of mandatory leave, and I think I can feel a cold coming?" he says with the most terrible fake cough, shucking the rest of his clothes and joining her on the bed. 

"Do you now? It's this awful weather, you better stay in, then. I should as well, in case I catch a chill"

He smiles against her skin. "What shall we do, then?"

"_Scare the cats_."

...


End file.
